


My Little Amnesia

by Princess_Lunar_Eclipse_Moon



Series: My Little Amnesia stuff [1]
Category: My Little Amnesia, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, My little amnesia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Lunar_Eclipse_Moon/pseuds/Princess_Lunar_Eclipse_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Little Amnesia</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello there. You are now listening to the sound of my disembodied voice. A set of recordings have been prepared for chaperone linkage to the chambers ahead. Now go on! Move into the next chamber. Just remember, they can all be saved! There is always a way.


	2. Fluttershy

No! Stay! Don't leave again! Hush now, it's alright! Is that you, my love? Where did you go? Come back! Please! Come back! Is that you, I hear?


	3. Rainbow Dash

Get over here! I'll rip your head off! You thought you'd get away didn't you?! I'll kill you! Yes keep making those sounds!


	4. Pinkie Pie

Ehehe Come here! I want you! *sound of eating flesh* I see you! Bonjour! Hide n seek, HiDe N sEeK! Come out, you'll like what I have planned! Twilight! Let me taste you! Is this what it feels like, to be tired of my own flesh?


End file.
